The Key to your soulmate
by firemeltsice
Summary: Draco Malfoy is given a mirror that allows him to see is soulmate, when he looks through, he is horrified....who can it possibly be? My first ff pls R&R...
1. Chapter 1

Key to your Soulmate

**Hey everyone! This is sort of my first ff for please R&R! Anyway….er..oh nevermind! Just read….;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters**

**Chapter 1: The Finding**

Draco Malfoy looked out of his bedroom window and sighed.

It was already the summer holidays, he had the endure another two most likely painful months with his father whom his had never really loved or even liked since he was young.

Lucius Malfoy was the Dark Lord's most trusted servant and he was proud of it. Lucius wanted power, being with the Dark Lord gave him lots of it. So much that just one toe his son stepped out of line, Draco wad severely punished.

"Draco dear!" his mother, Narcissca Malfoy called from his bedroom door. "Darling, are you decent?"

Draco rolled his eyes, his mother was too over protected and very forgetful. He had always told her that he _never_ went _anywhere_ not even in his house without wearing a shirt.

"Yes mother, you can come in if that's what you want."

Narcissca walked in and held something under his eyes, he looked at it and realised that it was a dusty old mirror.

"Mother! Don't tell me you've been looking through Granpa's old things again! You know how much father hates it!"

His mother looked at him as though she had not heard him at all, she had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were shining with tears.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Draco had not seen his mother this happy since he got back from school.

"Looked at this mirror Draco dear, what do you see?" His mother pushed the mirror right in front of his eyes and said, her voice shaking with excitement.

Draco felt his eyes start to tear with all the dust going in and turned away. His mother seemed to understand what the problem was and started called out for their house elf, "Palmy! Come here!"

In a blink of an eye, the small, scruffy elf stood at their side, "Clean this thoroughly so that Master Malfoy can see his reflection very clearly!"Narcissca ordered.

The elf did a simple spell and the mirror was shining and sparkling in no time. Draco examined it engraved in the sides or the mirror were the words: regardez bien que ce miroir pour voir votre soulmate

"Mother, can you read these words?" Draco knew his mother liked to learn more then one language.

"They are in French, the direct translation is: look at this mirror to see your soulmate!"

Draco was finally seeing where this was going and he did not feel like knowing who was his soulmate yet. If word got out he would be followed more than normal so that other people could ask him if they were his soulmate. He shuddered at the thought. Worse if he looked at the mirror and saw Pancy!

His mother however, wanted to find out who the lucky girl was, it was believed by her that whoever married a Malfoy deserved great recognition.

"Draco Darling, what are you waiting for? The Sky to fall? Hurry up already, don't keep mummy waiting dear," his mother urged him on.

Not wanting to unset his mother, he took a deep breadth and thought it through.

_How would the word even get out? Mother wouldn't tell for sure. Father doesn't even know and after this Mother will most likely leave my alone to go do my summer homework. Pull yourself together Draco! Thing like this can't be real!_

Draco decided to look anyway, what harm could a old mirror do? However, something at the back of his head was telling him that this was something bad.

He took the mirror and stared into it.

At first, he did not see anything else except his reflection, then, slowly a figure slowly appeared, the legs were the most clear , then the torso then finally the head.

Draco looked in horror at the mirror.

"Oh My God…….."

**Ok…that's it for this chappie! Pls review! Tell me what you think about the mirror….haha…ok..maybe this chappie is a bit short but it will get longer..really! Depends on the reviews…;( Ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Key to your soulmate**

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the horrible French, I'm not really educated in it. Anyway, I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter2: Who?

Hermione Granger.

The _Mudblood. _

That was, according to the mirror, his soulmate?

No way, no bloody way.

"So, Draco Darling! Any chance you know this girl? My, I must say she is quite pretty!" Narcissa Malfoy chimed into his thoughts.

Draco considered telling his mother that the mirror was some sort of fake and would just show you any girl that you saw before but after thinking through, he thought that would probably break his mother's hope.

"Yes, Mother. I actually do know this girl, she's a _Gryffindor _and the a muggle born." Draco said carefully emphasizing the point that he was sure would change his mother mind about the mirror.

The colour drained from Naarcissa's face. "A Mudblood? Oh no, that can't be right."

"I'd happily look into the mirror again if that's the confirmation that you want." Draco said sarcastically.

Unfortunately, his mother did not seem to catch the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes dear, please do just that." His mother shoved the mirror under his face again.

Draco sighed and looked again that same thing happened, the legs, torso finally the head.

To his mother's horror it was still that same person.

"I think…."Draco's mother's voice trailed off. "I think that this mirror is a hoax…Yes it must that. No Mudblood could ever marry a Malfoy…"

Draco smile, happy that is plan had succeeded.

**A few days later….**

"Draco! Darling! Look whose home!" Narcissa called from a fre paces outside his room.

There was panic mixed with her faked cheerfulness. Other people might not have noticed it but Draco noticed it immediately and knew who was outside the door.

He combed his hair back to look neat just like his faster wanted him to, and walked out of the door.

Lucius Malfoy looked down at his son, "Draco, I see that you've been keeping your mother happy. Good Boy."

Draco felt red hot anger boil up inside him, _how dare him treat me like a dog! _ Draco thought angrily.

"Yes father, I am glad that you are happy." Draco choked these words out of his mouth.

Only to receive a blow across his face, "Remember what I told you! Never call me _father_!"

Draco winced from the pain in his cheek, "Yes, _Sir."_

"Good! Now, go get the house elves and tell them to cook the finest meal that they have ever cooked, I haven't had a decent meal since coming back from Askaban."

Keeping in the urge to shout at his father, he bowed and walked away.

"Palmy! Come here!"

The house elf appeared and saw the bruise on Draco's face and knew at once that the Master was home again.

"Would Master Draco like me to heal him, sir?" The elf questioned.

"What? Oh, yeah sure." With a flick of the elf's finger, the bruise as well as the pain was gone.

"Thanks, anyway, The Master wants a good meal, make sure all his favourite food are inside ok?"

"Yes Master Draco!"

With a soft crack, the elf disappeared into the kitchens.

**So? What do you think? Please review! Next chapter will be up next Sat or Sun….:) **

**P.S. The chapters will slowly get longer….i promise! Ciao!**


End file.
